


Something New

by fallingshannon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingshannon/pseuds/fallingshannon
Summary: Riverdale wasn’t the same town it once was. The death of Jason Blossom changed the very being that was once Riverdale. Neighbor turned against neighbor for what seemed to be war. Even after the truth came out and the case was closed, the town wasn’t filled with pep anymore, it was filled with gnawing anxiety. Gang wars weren’t the only thing that was tearing this small town apart, it was each other.Y/N moved to Riverdale from the city with her father, sister and loyal cat companion to start anew. She would soon find out that some things never change but can be easily overcome with a few friends and possibly, something more than friendship.





	1. Chapter One: What is here exactly?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written sometime after season one came out so it may not be that well written. This occurs before the season finale (I believe).

“Hurry up,” my father yelled from downstairs. “We don’t want to miss the movers.”  
Taking a final look at the bare walls of what I once called home, I let out a sigh. I slowly walked out the room and down the stairs, taking in everything from the cracks in the walls due to the unstable foundation this apartment was built on to the stains in the carpet from my many childhood memories and past residents. This place was going to be missed but sometimes, it’s best to move on and start anew. At least, that’s what my father claims is best, not only for me and him but Daisy too.  
Entering and taking the passenger seat of my dad’s beat up truck, we head towards a small town a few hours from the city called Riverdale, a place my dad once called home. Throughout most of the ride, I listened to music through my headphones and watched the passing scenery of the city vanish before me. It isn’t everyday where you get to see everything you established in life disappear in the rearview mirror. Throughout my life, I always thought this moment would happen with me, by myself, heading to a college that was going to lead me into the rest of my life. I was wrong. If I was happy to be wrong, I wouldn’t know, all I knew I was happy to be with my family.  
As I saw the Riverdale sign in the distance appear, I pulled out my headphones and turned to face the backseat where a sleeping Daisy sat with the cat carrier on her lap. “She’s going to be fine you know,” my father spoke, not taking his eyes off the road in front.  
“I know,” I sighed and faced the front once again. “But it’s my job as an older sister to worry about her. Especially after-”  
“I understand,” my father interrupted, not wanting to talk about the past. “But, it’s good to move on and this place is going to be perfect for us. I feel it. Do you trust me?”  
Silence filled the car as we drove past the Riverdale sign. The town with pep. There was no turning back now. “Yeah dad,” I softly said. “I trust you.” The rest of the ride to our new home was full of silence besides for the soft snoring of Daisy.  
The house we pulled up to looked like the other houses on the street except for the colors. The outer paneling was a pale yellow and the shingling on the roof was a deep navy blue. Despite the colors being complete opposites on the color wheel, they fit perfectly together. Getting out of the car, I open the back door to gently wake Daisy. Her e/c eyes flutter open with a soft yawn. “Are we there?” her tiny, tired voice asks.  
“Yes, we are,” I replied, gently taking the cat carrier than her out of the car. “Look, it’s our new home,” I pointed up at the empty house. She squeals, her fatigue leaving her body as she runs into the house. Without a second to lose, I realize she is going inside to pick her room and I set the cat carrier on top the car and sprint inside, quickly grabbing her off the stairs and spinning her around so she was facing the front door. I haul up the rest of the stairs and down the hall, looking into each room before running back into a room set in front of the house.  
Plopping down in the middle of the floor, I take a quick look around the room once more, getting ideas of how to decorate this room properly. “No fair,” Daisy yells from inside the door frame. “I wanted this room.”  
“Better luck next time, bugaboo,” I laugh. She puffs up her cheeks and stomps to a room across from the one I’ve chosen. Taking one last look around the empty room, I get up and head back downstairs to help my father carry in the rest of our boxes.


	2. Chapter ?: People are annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was originally writing this, I wanted there to be a chapter in between these but I never got around to it.

To say I was anxious to walk into Riverdale high would be the understatement of the year. This was the first time I was ever the new kid and I already knew what was going to happen when I walk through these two doors. All eyes were going to be on me. The very thought of all that attention was making me physically sick. If I could skip this day I would but there was no point in pushing back the inevitable.  
Taking in a deep breath, I pulled open the door and strutted in. As I hypothesized, everyone’s eyes were on me. I inwardly shook my head and proceeded into the office to receive my schedule and locker. The older lady who sat behind the desk was nice enough and told me to wait for my tour guide so I wouldn’t end up getting lost. However, getting lost was the last of my worries. Ending up lost in the hallway and missing a class would be the best thing to happen since there would no longer be any eyes watching me, taking in my every move, my every motion. I shivered at the thought.  
Sure enough, a pretty blonde girl walked in the room shortly after I arrived and beamed at me. She looked to be a friendly girl and not a threat but looks are deceiving. “Hi,” the blonde girl gushed. “I’m Betty Cooper, your tour guide.” She held out her hand to shake. Even if I wanted to be rude to her, and did I really want to, she had such an innocent aura to her that made me not bother.  
“People call me Y/N/N,” I calmly say, shaking her hand. Betty looked at me for a little while longer which I could guess was anticipation to hear my full name. “And,” I continued. “I don’t tell anyone my real name cause I don’t go by that, at all.” She lightly shook her head and cleared her throat.  
“Anyways,” she turned, leading me out of the office. “I like to begin all my tours with a little history about Riverdale.” Betty lead me around the school, pointing out rooms, bathrooms, where my locker was, etc. while telling me a history of school that I didn’t care about. Usually, I would’ve cut in and told the person to shut it, that I didn’t care, but with Betty, I didn’t bother because I could tell she was trying her hardest and ruining her mood would be useless.  
Betty ended the tour back in front of my locker. I proceeded to open it and shove books into it when I realized Betty was still standing around. “What’s up?” I question the blonde. She then gave me a soft smile that could easily win anyone’s favor and in this instance, that anyone was me. “I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friends during lunch,” she gently offered.  
I scratched the back of my neck and looked up at her. “I’m not much of a people person,” I replied. “If you haven’t noticed yet by my lack of communication or sardonic sense of humor.”  
“Don’t worry,” Betty quickly said. “My boyfriend, Jughead, is the same exact way but he gets along with our friends wonderfully.” Without meaning to, I bust out laughing. I had to grab onto my locker door to stabilize myself from laughing so hard. Betty just stared at me confused but amused by my outburst. Quickly covering up my outburst, I stand up straight and look her in the eyes. “Is his name really Jughead?” I ask her.  
“Well,” Betty giggles. “His real is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third but we all call him Jughead.”  
“Where did you guys come up with such a nickname?” I shake my head, trying my best not to smile only to fail.  
“Long story,” she replies. “Anyways, what do you say? I’ll come meet you at your locker.”  
“Sure,” I shrugged, getting back to my normal self. “It’s not like I got anything better to do.”  
“That’s the spirit.” And with that comment, Betty walked off with a smile. I watched after her retreating figure, taking in how her hair bounces as she walks and how her hips sway in a way that you could tell she wasn’t trying to be sexy. Whoever this Jughead guy is, I thought to myself. He is one lucky guy to get a girl that pretty.  
\---  
Classes went by slowly with me having to introduce myself to the teacher as soon as I walked into the room. The one thing I couldn’t risk was having the teacher call me by my full name in front of a bunch of half brains that kept staring at me during the duration of my classes. Luckily lunch came, and Betty kept to her word. As I neared my locker, I saw her standing in front of it joined by a raven-haired girl who was also quite beautiful.  
“Y/N/N,” Betty exclaimed when she saw me, taking me aback for a second. “I want to introduce to my friend, Veronica.” She gestured to the raven-haired girl next to her.  
“Veronica Lodge,” the girl said while confidently sticking her hand out to me. I hesitantly take it. “Y/N/N,” I reply.  
“What,” Veronica jokes. “Don’t got a last name.”  
“Actually, I don’t have a full name,” I joke back. “I made this one up, so I could attend this lovely school.”  
“I like her,” Veronica says while giving me a smile. We all then turn and head towards the cafeteria while making small talk about how I thought of the town so far. “It isn’t bad,” I replied. “It’s quite different from where I come from but at least it doesn’t give off any Slasher vibes.” The girls and I laugh and stop in front of a table. At the table sat a red-haired boy in a letterman jacket, a brunet boy and a raven-haired boy in a grey beanie.  
“Hey everyone,” Betty exclaimed. “We have a new student and her name is Y/N/N.” Betty the gestured at me.  
Instead of saying anything, I just give an awkward wave. I was beginning to feel more anxious than before with them all looking at me. “And Y/N/N,” Betty continued. “These are my friends.”  
“I’m Archie Andrews,” the red-haired boy introduced.  
“I’m Kevin Keller,” the brunet boy waved. “And let me say, I’m loving that lipstick color. Gives off the whole Don’t Talk to Me vibe which I can tell already, suits you.” I grin at him. “Oh, you wouldn’t believe,” I sarcastically reply. I look over at the raven-haired boy who just continued to look at me as if he was trying to solve a puzzle.  
“This is Jughead,” Betty says as she takes a seat next to him. I follow her lead and sit across from Kevin and next to Betty as Veronica sits next to Archie.  
“Oh right,” I say while looking at her, holding in a laugh. “The boyfriend.” I look him in the eyes and I couldn’t control it anymore, I buckle over laughing. Betty shook her head. “Really?” She says. “You had about three hours to get this out.”  
“I’m- I’m sorry,” I say to her in between laughs. Eventually, I stop laughing and get myself together. Looking up, I could see all of Betty’s friends giving me confused looks. My face begins to flush ever so slightly and I look away. “Sorry about that,” I apologize to them. “I’m not as crazy as that made me seem.” Why did I just say that? Who am I trying to impress? I thought.  
“Anyways,” Archie says, changing the topic. “What’s your story? What brings you to our lovely little town?”  
Setting my elbows on the table and my head in my hands, I look at him. “A new start,” I reply. “Dad’s idea, not mind but I don’t care that much.”  
“That was very vague,” Veronica stated.  
“Exactly,” Kevin added. “Where is the juicy story? There has to be something you can tell us about.”  
I raise my eyebrow at him. Crossing my arms over my chest, I lean back. I thought of an interesting story or fact about myself that could feed their curious minds but my thoughts ran blank.  
“How about this,” Betty said, interrupting my inner monologue. “We’ll each ask a question and you answer it.”  
“Only if you want to,” Archie quickly adds.  
“Only if you want to,” Betty repeats with a smile.  
After a moment of thinking, I decide there wasn’t much to lose and if the question made me uncomfortable, I could just not answer it. “Sure,” I shrug. “I’m game.”  
The first few questions were simple enough. What’s my favorite color? What’s my favorite food? What type of music to I listen to? Do I have any siblings? The normal, get-to-know-you questions that people always seem to ask. Then Veronica, being herself, took a twist and made the game much more interesting.  
“Are you a virgin?” She asked, confidently. Betty gasped, giving her the Why Would You Ask That look. Archie stared at Veronica in shock. Kevin was laughing, enjoying himself and Jughead wasn’t planning any attention to any of us, typing away on his computer, though he did look up for a second when she asked.  
“I’m so sorry about that,” Betty began to ramble. “You don’t need to answer that. I don’t know what possessed Ronnie to ask that and I’m so sorry-“  
“Yes,” I answered, cutting Betty off and taking a sip of my water. Kevin and Veronica both whipped their heads at me in surprise.  
“There is no way,” Veronica started.  
“You are a virgin,” Kevin finished.  
I shrugged my shoulders. “Don’t get me wrong, I had my fair share of romances but none of them hit that cord with me, I guess.” They continued to gawk at me. As if on cue, the bell signaling the end of lunch rung. “Well, that was fun,” I said, getting up from my seat. “I’ll see y’all around.” Without waiting for a reply, I walked out the cafeteria and to my next class.


End file.
